


Rain

by GingerFerret



Series: 100 - 300 Words of Draco/Harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerFerret/pseuds/GingerFerret
Summary: The heavy rain felt like wet kisses on Harry's face...





	Rain

The heavy rain felt like wet kisses on Harry's face. His hair was plastered to his head and his clothes were soaked through, but everything was perfect. 

 

Water was seeping through the leather of his shoes, and it was the best feeling in the world. 

 

As he ran through the grounds towards the castle, a bramble snagged his trousers and cut the skin on his leg, but he didn't notice. 

 

Not even the beauty of his beloved Hogwarts, standing proud and mysterious against the darkening sky, caught his attention. 

 

When he reached the willow tree mentioned in the letter he was clutching in his hand, he stopped and waited. 

 

"You made it."

 

Harry turned around at the sound of the soft barytone, already a smile on his face. 

 

"You really think anything could have stopped me?"

 

Draco's eyes glinted mischievously, and he moved forward with feline grace, crowding Harry against the slender tree. Harry didn't mind. In fact he welcomed the other boy with open arms and tingling lips. 

 

"No," the blond breathed against his face "not with me waiting for you."

 

Harry's chuckle was cut short by Draco's warm, soft mouth against his own. 

 

Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
